


Borealtale notes

by Smushvale95



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original AU Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushvale95/pseuds/Smushvale95
Summary: This is my own original AU called Borealtale. This is just where I'll be keeping notes on characters and plot stuff until I can actually focus on it and making the actual story. I do have a Tumblr, but I use that more for shitposts since the tagging options fucking sucks there. XD Just a note, there will be a bit more detail on things such as illnesses, frostbite, the War, and so on, so be careful!
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Kudos: 1





	Borealtale notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes on how it was before the war and how the war began to just before the "main game".

The Earth was home to monsters and humans alike. They shared the land, sea, and air with magic helping them survive and grow rather rapidly. Until one day the humans became terrified of the Monster's magic powers. The reason why was lost to time. Using their much more powerful physical strength, the humans forced the monsters into a War they didn't want and they lost. It could barely be called a war as it took place within a couple of months, as humans hunted down and ambushed unsuspecting Monsters and took down many, dust coating the once green earth that they both lived on.

Once their King surrendered, the rest of the monsters were gathered and locked away in a mountain range. The most powerful seven human mages used their power to make a seal on the mountain to keep them trapped inside. Though the power needed to do so was underestimated and several of them died during the process. The ones left to work with the rest of the humans were Pure SOULS of Persistence, Integrity, Perseverance, and Bravery.

As time went on on the Surface, there came troubles. Many magical animal hybrids started to die off, even though the mages did their best to try and give them the magic they needed to survive. But it wasn't enough. Eventually, since as it turns out even human mages couldn't make their own natural magic due to how their SOULS were, the mages fell. Leaving humans to learn to survive on their own. Advancing on in technology in leaps and bounds. Their success brought back their determination to survive. Building large cities, cultivating the land. Forgoing magic all together.

Almost two centuries later, the humans realized that the temperature had been getting colder and colder. They tried their best to "fix it" but little did they know, no amount of technology could withstand the oncoming ice age. Mere decades later, cities have been covered in unforgivable snow and ice. Violent winds swept through, killing most crops, plants, and trees. Water had frozen over. And despite everything they did to try and prevent it, people were being lost to frostbite more and more. And with the ground so frozen, there was no hope of a burial. The only thing they could do with the black and blue bodies that littered the areas was leave them for the giant beasts that ruled the tundra. Sometimes using arms whose blood was frozen, or heads that could not see anymore as bait to hunt the beasts for food. The herbivores were lost once there was no more vegetation to be had. Sea life retreating deep into the sea to escape the deadly ice. Migratory birds no able to find shelter from the cold that froze their wings.

But humans had not given up yet. They reinforced their shelters, saved what resources they had for materials to make the thickest clothes and blankets and overall covers. Created lightbulbs that could never burn out. Everything electrical was connected to a power generator that they had to power by running on belts and using specialized cycles. With this apocalyptic conditions, they had no choice but to also limit how many kids were born in order to keep up their supplies. Sometimes having to wait tens of years before the next generation could be born. No one dared to try and do any crime as it was set up early on that causing harm in any way would result in the offender's bodies being dragged out to the snow and ice outside their protected areas, tied up without any clothes to save them. Only to find traces of blood and maybe some bone shards the next day.

Even though things were bleak because of this, and the humans no longer had any memories of warmth not from a heater, they settled for it. Because it was better than being dead.

There was one little part of one little town nestled into the side of the mountain range though that knew of the reasons for the tradegy that has struck them. Their ancestors had wanted to warn against locking up the monsters but knew if they did so, they would have been labeled as traitors of their own race. So they passed down their legends, always very careful of who learned of this knowledge. For it was told as a prophecy to them from one who could not be called human or monster. An ethereal being, one beyond comprehension.

For it was the magic the monsters had drawn out of the earth that had kept the Surface warm. Their magic basically drawn the energy out, nature helping at their fingertips. (My idea is that the "sun gods" and other deities surrounding fire and warmth were actually monsters lost to time.) It was the human's own victory so long ago that led to its downfall.

Due to the chaos that was the ice age, the exact location of where the monsters resided were lost. The only hint was to reach for the sun and trust the Earth.

Rumors had spread of people who had gone crazy ran to the mountains. Never coming back. Most excused it for them dying of the cold. This group of humans who knew the truth about monsters however found it odd, and pushed to get a town made at the foot of the mighty mountain range. It didn't take much as it seemed that the mountains held some protection from the cutting winds. It took years, but they had finally settled, naming the town Hope.

That brings us to the current year of the story. Next will be about the fallen humans and their fates.

Any questions are welcome, so feel free to leave them in the comments!


End file.
